1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint roller, and more particularly to a paint roller with an end-surface blocking piece to prevent paint from overflowing to the surface of a wall that doesn't need to be painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional paint roller 10 comprises a handle 11 and a roller 12 moveably mounted on the handle 11. When the paint roller 10 is used to paint a wall X with a right angle, the end surface and the peripheral surface of the roller 12 will be in contact with the two surfaces that define the right angle of the wall. Therefore, an end-surface blocking assembly 13 is pivoted to a side handle 14 to prevent the end surface of the roller 12 from contacting the wall X.
The end-surface blocking assembly 13 comprises a first and second pieces 131, 132 which are connected and pivoted to the side handle 14 by a pivot 133. One side of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 is a flat and straight abutting surface 134 which is pressed against the wall X to prevent the paint from the end surface of the paint roller 10 from painting on the wall X. Another side of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 is provided with an elastic pressing member 135 which is pressed to bring the roller 12 into closer contact with the wall X. However; to change the blocking direction of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 with respect to the wall X, it has to turn the direction of the roller, and then it has to turn the end-surface blocking assembly 13, as shown in FIG. 2, to make the abutting surface 134 of the end-surface blocking assembly 13 press against the wall X. Therefore, this type of paint roller 10 is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, the end-surface blocking assembly 13 has too many components and is difficult to assemble, which increases the production cost.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional paint roller 20 which comprises a rotary roller 21, an elastic piece 22 connected to a side piece 23, and an end surface blocking piece 24 pivoted to the side piece 23, so that the end surface blocking piece 24 is pivotable with respect to the end surface of the rotary roller 21. When the paint roller 20 is used to paint a corner, the end surface blocking piece 24 can prevent the paint from the end surface of the rotary roller 21 from painting on the undesired wall X. The elastic piece 22 will deform when the end surface blocking piece 24 is pressed against the wall X to change the distance between the side piece 23 and the end surface blocking piece 24, allowing the rotary roller 21 to flatly abut against the wall X.
However, the distance between the side piece 23 and the end surface blocking piece 24 changes with the deformation of the elastic piece 22, and the deformation amount and direction of the elastic piece 22 is determined by the direction of force applied by the user, namely, the deformation amount of the elastic piece 22 is not fixed and unpredictable, so that the distance between the side piece 23 and the end surface blocking piece 24 is also unpredictable, which makes it difficult to control the painting operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.